


What Dreams Make You Come

by Queenbee3480



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst Free Zone, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, No angst allowed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, just for fun, m!p
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenbee3480/pseuds/Queenbee3480
Summary: Emma stumbles on one of Regina's most closely guarded secrets. What shenanigans will follow?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 34
Kudos: 207





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a an exercise designed to prove to myself that I can write something that doesn't end up as angst. Just established SQ, smutty, dirty fun.
> 
> I think I can, I think I can, I think I can....

“Emma!” she squealed, grabbing for the item in the blonde’s hand. “Come on, give it back!”

Emma pretended to think it over. “Hmm….Nope!” she laughed, putting it behind her back.”

“I’m serious, Miss Swan.” Or she tried to sound serious, anyway. “Return it to me at once.”

“Miss Swan, huh? That is _not_ the way to get what you want, Regina.” She sat down on the couch, still clutching the offending item to her chest.

Regina rolled her eyes. “Fine, _Emma,”_ she said. “May I have my laptop back?”

“May I have my laptop back, what?”

If her eyes rolled any further, they would be stuck permanently looking backwards. “May I have my laptop back _please._ ”

“Yeah, I’m not convinced of your sincerity, babe. I think I’ll keep it a while longer.” She flipped the computer open and Regina felt a moment of true panic.

“Emma!”

“Regina!” she teased. “You know, you could just save us both some trouble and tell me what is on this computer.”

 _“Never,_ ” she vowed silently. Out loud she said, “You’ll never get in it, anyway. I have it protected.”

“With magic?” Regina’s eyes narrowed.

“Answer me, Regina. Is it protected with magic?”

She sighed. “A password.”

Emma burst out laughing. “Ok, now you’re just being insulting.”

Regina growled in frustration. “You are truly the most infuriating creature I have ever met.”

Emma had no intention of hacking into her girlfriend’s laptop, but she was having way too much fun right then.

“You know, from your reaction when I found that secret drawer, I was expecting to find a filthy sex toy or something. What could possibly be on this computer that would warrant a reaction like that?”

It was a valid question. When she had gone into her girlfriend’s desk looking for stamps, she had stumbled on a secret latch and the screech that had erupted from the brunette when she pressed it was unlike anything she had ever heard.

If that weren’t enough, the sight of the panic in the Mayor’s eyes and the brilliant shade of red her face had turned convinced her that she wanted nothing more than to see what was hidden in that drawer.

“Tell you what. You can have it back. For a price.”

Regina breathed a sigh of relief. “Name it.”

The lack of argument from her normally feisty girlfriend was enough to tell her this game had gone far enough.

“Hey. You’re really embarrassed, aren’t you? You’re not just playing around?”

When Regina didn’t answer, she handed the laptop over. “I’m sorry babe. I wasn’t going to break into it, I swear. I would never invade your privacy like that. I was just teasing you. Here, take it back.”

Regina took it back gratefully and Emma smiled at her.

“Thank you, Emma.”

Emma shrugged and headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. “You’ll tell me when you’re ready.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh God, Regina. Don’t stop, baby!”

Regina kept her fingers moving as she captured her girlfriend’s mouth in a deep kiss. She was going to need to see about getting some physical therapy on her wrists. Her girlfriend’s endless sex drive was going to lead her straight into a diagnosis of Carpel Tunnel Syndrome if this kept up.

Emma screamed her name one more time and then collapsed on the pillow next to her breathing hard.

“That was amazing baby.”

She grinned at the blonde, soreness in her wrist forgotten. She loved doing that to her lover, driving her to the brink over and over again. Emma had once told her that no one else had ever made her come so hard or so many times in a row and it was a memory she pulled to the forefront of her mind to warm herself with whenever she had cause to doubt her self-confidence.

Without thinking about what she was about to do, she laid on her back and stared at the ceiling.

“It’s a dream journal.”

She glanced over at Emma to see the puzzled look on her face and sighed.

“The laptop. It’s a dream journal.”

“Wait, seriously? That’s the big secret? Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Regina scowled. “Because it’s embarrassing.”

“Lots of people keep dream journals, Regina. What’s so embarrassing about tha-Oh.”

“Yes. Oh.”

Emma grinned to herself. “Regina Mills, you filthy, filthy girl. Are you keeping a sex dream journal?”

Regina fought her blush back. It was a poorly kept secret between the two of them that she loved when the blonde teased her and made her feel just slightly off center.

“Wait a minute.” Emma’s eyes narrowed. “Are these dreams about….? You know?”

“Yes dear. It is a journal filled with sex dreams in which you feature an extremely prominent role.”

It was slightly less secret that Regina could give as well as she got.

Emma groaned. “Oh God, Regina.” The heat that had begun to dissipate after her last orgasm was suddenly back in full force. “When did you start doing that?”

“Hmmm. Let me think.” Regina pretended to consider the question, but in reality she was just taking a moment to enjoy her girlfriend’s reaction to her revelation. “Are you certain you want to know?”

Sitting up abruptly, Emma grabbed Regina’s hands. “Definitely,” she hissed.

“Well then, I suppose I must tell you. It was the night you first came to town.”

The night she had rushed outside in relief to see her son, only to come face to face with a sheepish grin and a pair of eyes so green, she could have lost herself in them if she allowed herself the chance.

The night everything changed.

Emma flopped back down on the pillow with another groan. “Are you trying to kill me, Regina?”

“Now where would be the fun in that?” She smirked and silently sent up a moment of thanks to whatever deity had decided to give her the courage to start this conversation in motion.

She felt Emma grab her hand and place it between her legs. “See what you’re doing to me?”

She hid her smile when she felt the wetness drip onto her fingers. “Seriously, dear? Again?”

“You just told me that you have been having sex dreams about me since the day I got to town. I’m not made of stone.”

“I think we are going to have to declare your libido the 8th wonder of the world, Emma.”

“Or, and just hear me out for a second, you could let me read your journal.”

“Perhaps. But for now, let us see we can do about your little problem.”

She pushed her girlfriend’s legs open and settled in between them.

The idea of showing Emma the journal was tempting. But now that her shyness had passed, she had another idea. An idea that, if she were honest with herself, could truly be called Evil.


	2. Entry 1: Welcome to Storybrooke, Now Get the Hell Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re Henry’s birth mother?”
> 
> Regina could see the wheels turning but being as this was Emma they were talking about, it was probably going to take her a couple of minutes to catch up. Deliberately, she stepped to the side, leaving the door open so Emma could see the laptop on the hallway table.
> 
> The open laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting off pretty tame. A little bit of light bondage and mild threats of humiliation, but nothing too dramatic. Regina and I are going to have to explore our kinks together, it appears.

The dress felt familiar, like an old friend that she hadn’t seen in years. Back then, it had felt like armor, the material hugging every curve on her body, allowing her to wield her sexuality as the weapon she knew it once was.

Deft fingers performed the makeup routine, almost by rote. Smoky eyes, dark red lips, eyebrows tweezed to the perfect arch. This face had once been her mask, and though she hadn’t needed it in a while, it would be a thrill to see if it still had the effect it used to.

Once upon a time, she had commanded the complete attention of every person in every room she entered. Now, she would be content with the complete attention of just one person.

The hair was up next, but here is where she hesitated for the first time that afternoon. In the Enchanted Forest, her hair had tumbled down her back, the length allowing her to change her appearance at will, keeping her subjects guessing.

In Storybrooke, she had opted for a cropped look, in keeping with her image as the town’s most distinguished citizen. If her ability to cause it to appear just slightly tousled by running her fingers through it made people stop and stare at her, well she just pretended not to notice.

Cora had taught her that her beauty was a gift and not one to be wasted. She had learned the lesson well.

She stared at her reflection slightly wistfully. Her current length was chosen carefully, grown out enough to soften her overall appearance, while never going much longer than her shoulders so as not to remind her friends of a much darker time.

It was a great look for her, but it definitely did not work with what she had in mind. With only a twinge of regret, she snapped her fingers to shorten it to the length it had been that night.

Satisfied with herself, she set back to wait for her lover’s return.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Emma knew she was late. Regina was going to be mad, but that was ok. Coaxing Regina out of her bad moods was half the fun of dating her. The other half was trying to figure out what was going on inside that gorgeous head of hers.

Just that morning, for example, Regina had insisted she wear the red leather jacket that she had relegated to the back of the closet months earlier.

_“You hate that jacket, babe.”_

_“That is simply not true. It is a perfectly….adequate item of clothing.”_

_“Uh, huh. And why am I wearing this perfectly adequate item of clothing when it is 75 degrees outside?”_

_“I believe the temperature is supposed to drop this afternoon. Stop questioning my concern for your comfort, dear. Just take the jacket and go to work.”_

The whole thing had been weird, but Emma was fine with it. Regina was stunning, unpredictable, temperamental and she left Emma feeling slightly off balance most of the time. She could handle a little bit of weird if the tradeoff was a slightly psychotic ex-evil queen with the body of a goddess and a sex drive that never quit.

When Regina met her outside in a tight gray dress cinched around the middle with a black belt, her brain short circuited almost immediately. Mouth open, she stared at her.

“You’re Henry’s birth mother?”

Regina could see the wheels turning but being as this was Emma they were talking about, it was probably going to take her a couple of minutes to catch up. Deliberately, she stepped to the side, leaving the door open so Emma could see the laptop on the hallway table.

The _open_ laptop.

She could see the instant Emma caught on to her game by the way her mouth dropped open. A look of hunger sprang into her eyes and Regina knew she had her.

_“Shit! What was my line again? What did I say to her that night?”_

Her mind raced frantically as she watched Regina study her carefully.

_“Say something! Anything, you dumbass.”_

“Hi,” she said.

Oh wait, that actually _was_ her line.

Regina bit her cheek to swallow her smirk and schooled her face into the very wide, very fake smile she used to disarm strangers.

“How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?”

It was a script, but it was also a question and as she asked, she watched for lover’s face carefully, trying to pretend she wasn’t nervous about the response. As it turned out, she didn’t need to be.

“Fuck, yeah,” Emma breathed. Swallowing another chuckle, Regina led her inside and shut the door behind them.

\-------------------------------------------

When she turned to hand Emma her glass of cider, she was thrown slightly off balance by the blonde’s presence mere inches away from her. She moved back towards the sofa sat down and pretended to drink as she waited for Emma to join her.

Instead, Emma threw back most of her drink in one shot and put her glass down. She crossed the room in 2 long steps and took the glass away from Regina, placing it on the end table.

“Miss Swan, what do you think you are doing?” she hissed.

“Come on, Madame Mayor. We both know you didn’t ask me in here for cider.”

Regina’s eyes darkened. “I beg your pardon?”

“Look at you, Madame Mayor. You’ve barely even taken a sip from your glass. That isn’t what you really wanted to give me, is it?”

Hoping her heart wasn’t beating as loud as it felt, Regina narrowed her eyes.

“No, Miss Swan. It’s not.” She ignored Emma’s triumphant look. “I actually wanted to issue you a warning.”

Her voice lowered to barely above a whisper. “Leave town, Miss Swan. Tonight.”

“And if I don’t?” she asked

“There is no “if”. By the time I am through with you, you _will_ leave town.”

This time, Emma did join her on the couch. She reached one finger up to stroke Regina’s collarbone, pretending not to notice the shudder that seized the brunette’s body.

“Actually, Madame Mayor, by the time I am through with _you_ , you will beg me to stay.”

Regina’s breath expelled in a shaky near gasp as Emma continued to stroke her neck with a single digit.

“I don’t beg, Miss Swan. Ever.”

The smile that crossed Emma’s face at that could have rivaled her own at the peak of the Evil Queen’s reign. “We’ll see about that, Madame Mayor.”

She removed her finger from Regina’s neck and pressed her lips there instead. Ignoring Regina’s gasp she sucked on the pulse point, feeling the trembles that went through the Mayor’s body. It probably wasn’t fair that she already knew how sensitive Regina’s throat was, but that wasn’t really her problem. She pushed Regina’s chin up with her face to allow herself better access to the skin that she knew Regina was trying to protect.

“Miss Swan,” Regina said, the warning in her tone clear. “I did _not_ give your permission to accost me like this. You will stop this behavior at once.”

Emma spoke as she continued to nibble at Regina’s throat, her voice adding vibrations to the already torturous sensations.

“Here’s the problem Madam Mayor. You don’t really want me to stop.” She bit down gently on the spot where her neck met her shoulder and Regina stifled a groan. “Do you?”

Regina didn’t answer, but she could feel her face heat up. Wishing with all her might that she could control the blush that was stealing over her face and neck, she closed her eyes in humiliation.

“Look at you. I’ve barely even started and you’re already red and shaking. And you actually think you’re in charge here?”

At that, Regina’s eyes opened, and she glared at her nemesis, but Emma just laughed at her. “Scowl at me all you want. We both know that when the time comes, you will be begging for me. Don’t we?”

Regina didn’t answer and Emma bit down again. “Answer me!” she demanded

“Never,” she growled, but Emma just chuckled again.

“Really? We’ll see.”

She pulled Regina to a standing position and stood facing her, arms crossed over her chest.

“Take it off,” she ordered, nodding at the dress.

“No.”

“Excuse me? What did you say to me?”

“I said no,” but her voice did not sound nearly as sure.

Emma shrugged. “If that’s what you want. Far be it from me to force a lady to do something against her will.”

She pushed Regina down onto the couch casually and straddled her. “I gotta say though, I think that was a dumb idea.” She began to stroke Regina gently with one hand, leaving her other hand on her waist.

“Know what I noticed?” Her hand wandered up to Regina’s breasts where the material was not doing anything to hide how hard her nipples had become. “This material is really thin. Like really, really thin.”

Regina swallowed hard, unable to look away from Emma’s face, even though the woman was not even really looking at her. Emma continued to speak, her voice sounding conversational and not at all threatening.

“If it were me trying to protect myself from feeling someone’s hands on my body, I would have worn something a lot thicker. I can’t imagine how maddening it would be to feel something that close to my skin for long.” With that she let her finger stroke one nipple softly and Regina hissed, desperately trying to stifle a gasp.

She grinned. “But hey, like I said, your choice. I only said you would beg to come. Begging to get undressed is entirely up to you.”

Regina glowered at her when she lowered her mouth to the silky material covering her chest. Emma nipped slowly at the area around one nipple, then the other, taking care to avoid the hardened peaks. She closed her eyes, hoping that if she could not see what the woman was doing it would slow the sensations shooting through her body.

She hated admitting she was wrong, but man was she ever wrong about that. When Emma blew gently on the wet spot on her dress, the sensation went right through her admittedly pathetic protection, and straight down to her core. She bit her lip hard.

“You know, Madame Mayor,” she continued in that same casual tone as though Regina were not squirming underneath her. “Rumor has it that you are some sort of Evil Queen. Any truth to that?”

She continued stroking Regina’s breasts through her dress as Regina attempted to glare at her. She squeezed one breast hard, not letting go.

“Answer me!” she demanded. “Right fucking now.”

Regina desperately tried to focus, but the dual feelings of Emma’s hands, one stroking, one squeezing was making it impossible to concentrate.

“N..no,” she tried valiantly.

“No?” She stopped squeezing and removed her hands from Regina’s body altogether. Regina stared at her wide-eyed.

“So you are saying you don’t have magic? You can’t get me to leave by force?”

Not knowing the correct answer, Regina chose not to respond. Breathing hard, she just sat there, afraid Emma would begin touching her again if she got the answer wrong.

More afraid that she wouldn’t begin touching her again.

“Yeah, I guess not. Magic isn’t real, anyway, right?”

“O..of course n-not.”

“Nope, sure isn’t,” Emma laughed, waving her hand. Regina suddenly found herself with her arms stretched over her head, strands of white light binding them together. For a fraction of a second, Emma’s mask slipped as she sought silent permission and at Regina’s slight nod, she continued speaking.

“Good thing, too, because if it were real, who knows what I would be able to do to you?” She leaned over her lover, letting her mouth drift over her ear as she lowered her voice to a whisper.

“I could touch every inch of you underneath that dress you are so determined to keep on.” Regina shuddered, over and over, as the feeling of Emma’s breath in her ear sent heat directly down her stomach and into an area decidedly lower.

Emma’s hands never moved, but Regina could swear she could feel her fingers brush over her abdomen anyway.

“I could stand right here and watch your face as you fall apart as I stroke in between your legs.” The sensation of fingers in between her thighs overwhelmed her and she could feel the liquid begin to gather in the spot the magic was touching.

This was bad. She had known it would be, of course, but she hadn’t anticipated unravelling this quickly under nothing more than the sound of Emma’s voice and a few well-placed strokes of magic. She needed to regain control of this situation before she thoroughly embarrassed herself.

She forced her face into a sneer, but Emma just laughed at her again.

“What the hell is that? Is that face supposed to be intimidating?” She sat up and folded her arms. “This has gone far enough, Madame Mayor. So, listen up, because I am about to tell you what is going to happen here and you are going to have exactly one chance and one chance only to agree to it. Understood?”

Startled, Regina nodded.

“Good girl,” Emma said and to her surprise Regina felt a warmth in her stomach that had nothing at all to do with the magic tickling its way down her body. Emma noticed the shift in her expression and made a mental note for later.

“First of all, you are going to lose the attitude. Your big bad mayor act isn’t scary, frankly it is just embarrassing.”

Regina’s mouth dropped open again.

“Yeah, that too. Quit pretending to be shocked about everything I say and do. We both know you love this; you’re not fooling anyone. Got it?”

Regina nodded mutely.

“I’ve been here less than 30 minutes and you have already managed to piss me off beyond any reason. Stop being a brat and do what I tell you to do or I am going to leave you right there on that couch with your arms over your head, your dress pushed up to your stomach and your crotch leaking all over the place and go into the kitchen and start dinner.” She grinned wickedly at her lover.

“Did I forget to mention that I invited my parents over for dinner tonight? Tell me Madame Mayor, how sure are you that you remembered to lock the door when we came inside?”

Her eyes closed automatically at the thought of being seen in this position by Snow and Charming. She would never be able to stand the humiliation, she would have to change her name and leave town.

Or, you know, just curse everyone again.

She ordered her body not to react, but already she could feel her panties become more soaked.

“Look at you. Your face is all red and you can’t even look at me. Some powerful mayor you are.” She shook her head. “What’s it gonna be, Madame Mayor? Am I staying or going?”

When Regina didn’t answer quickly enough for her liking, she turned towards the door.

“Stay.” It was barely a whisper, but the sound of Regina’s voice shot straight down to Emma’s core.

“That’s what I thought,” she said smugly. “Now, am I going to get an argument when I take this off of you?”

Regina just shook her head and with a wave of Emma’s arm, the dress was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. She took in the sight of the Queen, her eyes wild and her body squirming in anticipation. The evidence of her arousal was growing in between her legs.

 _“I must be the luckiest person on the planet,”_ she thought and allowed her role to drop momentarily again.

“Damn, you’re gorgeous, Regina.” Regina smiled at her faintly and that was all she needed to keep going.

“I can smell you from here, you know. How turned on you are,” she said, not at all surprised when her comment made the woman blush again. “You can try to deny how badly you want this, but it would just be a waste of our time.”

She straddled the woman once again and beginning with the soft skin on her throat began to drop hot kisses in random places around her body, enjoying the different reactions each kiss gave her.

A nip to her earlobe made her shiver.

Trailing her tongue around her hipbone made her twitch.

Hot kisses around her abdomen made every muscle in her body tremble in need.

And when she finally allowed her mouth to return to her breasts, Regina’s breath caught and her head shot up sharply.

She took her time, then, kneading and stroking each mound with her fingers before grabbing a nipple in between her teeth and biting down gently.

Regina hissed sharply and without her permission, her body began to squirm again. Every nerve ending was on fire and the ache between her legs was becoming unbearable.

“Excuse me? What do you think you are doing?” Emma looked up from the breast she was lavishing attention to, when she felt the squirming pick up to a frantic pace. She glanced down to see Regina’s thighs squeezing tightly together. Roughly, Emma pushed her legs apart.

“No,” Regina wailed. She needed _something, anything_ between her legs to calm the throbbing. She needed friction, damn it, even if it was only the contraction of her own muscles as they clenched.

“You will keep those damn legs apart. _Don’t_ make me say it again. You are not going to hide any part of that body from me.”

She yanked Regina’s black lace thong down, and pushed her palm against Regina’s throbbing cunt. Regina nearly sobbed with relief at the feeling of her hand, but soon began to rock again when Emma just left it there, between her thighs and did not move it at all. The desperation to feel something rub on her clit was going to make her promise to do anything.

“I’m not going to say it again, Madame Mayor. Do not do anything without my permission.” She left her palm still, just out of reach of Regina’s clit and returned to her previous attention to her breasts. Ignoring Regina’s attempt swallow her howl of frustration, she resumed her task.

Regina’s forehead scrunched up as she fought to remain still. When she couldn’t, Emma glared at her.

“This game is getting old. You want this so badly, fine. Let’s see how you do.” She pushed Regina’s legs even further apart and settled in between them. When she removed her hand to circle Regina’s clit with her tongue, the woman practically came undone right before her eyes.

Emma lapped up the liquid that was seeping out of her core and then took the small nub in her mouth, sucking hard.

“Oh, God!” Regina screamed. Her hips bucked forward, pushing her cunt against Emma’s mouth desperately. Emma kept the pressure going for a bit, letting the brunette’s rocking pick up a steady rhythm. When it picked up in pace, she removed her mouth from her clit and returned to licking the area around it.

“Emma!”

“That’s awfully forward, considering we’re pretty much strangers. It’s Miss Swan, to you.” As she spoke, she casually let one finger slip through her entrance. She moved it around slowly as Regina growled in frustration.

“Now, what did you say my name was?” Regina didn’t answer and Emma began to remove her finger.

“No, wait, don’t do that!”

Emma stilled, waiting. “Miss Swan,” Regina muttered, hating herself for it.

“Good girl,” she grinned, pushing the finger back in. Regina’s head fell back as she tried to ride Emma but there just wasn’t enough there. She needed more, so much more, but she dreaded to think what she would have to say to get it.

“Aww, what’s wrong, Madame Mayor?” Emma teased. “You look upset. Are you not enjoying yourself?”

Regina watched in horror as Emma removed her hand and moved to stand up.

“What? Wait! Where are you going?”

She shrugged. “You ordered me to leave town. It’s a long ride back to Boston and it’s getting pretty late.”

“Don’t you dare, Miss Swan,” she hissed, body once again rocking in frustration, legs clenching despite her best efforts to keep them apart as she had been instructed.

“You want me to stay? Then do as you are told. Keep these fucking legs open!” Her eyes narrowed as she pushed Regina’s legs as far apart as she could. Without warning, she shoved 2 fingers in deep and Regina’s inner walls instinctively began to clench around them, looking for relief. She started to pump them vigorously and for a moment Regina could see the end in sight. The pressure began to build as she climbed higher, closer to release.

When Emma’s fingers stopped moving, Regina nearly cried. “I hate you!” she spat out.

“Believe me, the feeling is mutual.” Even as she said it, she let her other hand briefly touch Regina’s thigh in reassurance.

“You think you’re so important, that I’ll just fall in line like everyone else in this town. Well, I’ve got news for you, Madame Mayor. I’m not like everyone else and you wouldn’t want me here if I were.”

She began moving her fingers again, too slowly to accomplish anything other than drive Regina crazy and push her farther towards the brink.

“I can do this all night you know.”

“Don’t you da-“ she cut herself off at the look in Emma’s eyes. She closed her eyes briefly, her arousal warring with her mortification.

“Please,” she muttered.

“Sorry, what was that?” Emma asked, allowing her fingers to still again

“Please, Emm…Miss Swan! Fuck me!”

Emma picked up the pace a bit. “Not bad. But I think you can do better.”

If looks could kill at that moment, Emma would be dead and buried, but wow, what a way to go. She bent down and began to suck on Regina’s clit again. Regina pushed her hips up to meet her waiting mouth. She was so close she could feel her entire body shaking.

Regina shrieked when Emma pushed a third finger in and curled them inside of her. “Oh God, Emma!”

She didn’t press the issue of the name; they were past that point. She knew now that there was only thing left that she wanted to hear and fuck if she wasn’t going to get it. She waited until she could feel the tremors in Regina’s thighs indicating that release was imminent and then with a grin stopped sucking.

“No!” screamed Regina, desperately pushing against Emma’s fingers. “I am going to fucking kill you!”

“Do that and you’ll never get to come,” Emma pointed out cheerfully. She slowed her fingers and pulled one out.

“Ok, ok! I will do whatever you want, just please please, don’t stop. I need to come Emma! I _have_ to come.”

“Then tell me what you will do for me, Madame Mayor.” She wiggled her two remaining fingers inside of her and watched with fascination as the Mayor broke.

Desperate babbling poured from her lips. “I…whatever you want. I swear it! I’ll….I’ll share custody, I promise. Oh God, just please keep going. Please don’t leave me like this.”

Before Emma could even respond, Regina continued. “Tell me what you need me to do to get you to stay. You need a job? I’ll get you one, I’ll get you a place to live, whatever you want…oh God! just please, please don’t stop.”

Stunned, Emma forgot to breathe for a moment before she snapped back to reality at the sound of Regina’s voice rising in pitch and desperation.

“Fuck me, Emma! Please, I will do whatever you want, just please please _please_ fuck me!”

Suddenly her own cunt was throbbing for the need to release at the sound of the words that were pouring from her girlfriend’s mouth. She pushed all three fingers back in as deep as they would go, straining for the spot inside of her that she knew would make her lose all sanity.

Sure enough, Regina screamed even louder and when Emma returned to her lips to her clit, it was game over. She sucked as hard as she could, twisting her fingers and watched as her girlfriend shook like a woman possessed.

Regina was a sight to be behold when she came, her entire body shook and trembled as though her bones turned to liquid. Emma kept her fingers moving and twisting inside of her until Regina finally collapsed and let her head fall back on the couch cushion, exhausted.

“You ok?”

“Mhmm.” For a moment, Regina could not speak, then she looked up at the magic still holding her arms above her head. “Can you…”

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Emma released the spell, watching in sympathy as the brunette winced slightly as she brought her down to waist level.

“Here, let me help,” she said, moving in to massage Regina’s shoulders and arms. Regina melted into her touch and allowed herself to be held and stroked for a few minutes. Eyes closed, she attempted to get her breathing under control as she enjoyed the aftershocks still trembling inside of her.

“So,” Emma asked, a little shyly. “How’d I do?”

Regina opened one eye and looked back at her, eyebrow raised. “It’s not normally your style to fish for compliments,” she teased, stifling a laugh as Emma poked her in the side.

“Believe me, Madame Mayor, your screams gave me all the feedback I need in that department.” The laughter escaped now as Regina shook her head.

“No, I meant, was it how you imagined? Is this how your dream played out?”

“Hmmm,” Regina considered the question. “Yes, it was actually remarkably close.”

“Really?”

“See for yourself.” She gestured vaguely towards the laptop and rolled her eyes as Emma shoved her off her lap and ran to the hallway. She stood up to watch as Emma read, feeling strangely nervous.

“What?” she asked when Emma turned to her, a look of utter awe in her eyes.

“Emma! Stop it!” she squealed as Emma pushed her back down on the couch and kissed her so hard she felt the air escape her lungs.

“Regina Mills, you are fucking filthy! I adore you.”

She fought back a blush. “It’s not that bad.”

“Bad? It was amazing. I nearly came just reading it. Can I read some more entries?”

She pretended to consider the possibility. “No.”

“Come on, baby. I love how dirty your mind is.”

“It’s not that, dear. If you read it, how will I surprise you with future re-enactments?” She smirked at Emma as she dressed and stood up to head to the kitchen.

“Regina!” she whined and Regina turned to flash a purely evil smile in her direction. “Tell me again who is in charge here,” she said.

“Now, help me get dinner started. Your parents will be here soon.”

“I was kidding about that babe. I didn’t really invite them.”

“You didn’t? Hmm, I wonder whose car that is that is pulling up, then?” She winked and left the room, giving her hips an extra little wiggle as she walked.

For the millionth time that night, Emma’s mouth dropped open and she ran to join her girlfriend in the kitchen. As a contented sigh escaped her lips, her thought from earlier flew back into her head.

_Luckiest. Woman. Ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten a couple of requests for Daddy Emma. I anticipate that being entry 3 or 4 for those looking for that specifically. I already have the next entry mostly planned out.


	3. Entry 2: Tax Dollars Hard at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Our tax dollars hard at work, I see.”
> 
> The ball slipped from her grasp at the sound of the silky-smooth voice and her legs came down from her desk with a thud. Heart pounding, she turned to see Regina leaned up against her doorway, sporting her trademark smirk, blazer casually slung over one shoulder.
> 
> Her eyes slowly traveled up and down the mayor, appreciating the care Regina took in all the small details of her appearance. She looked impeccable and oh, so very delicious with her perfectly styled hair and makeup. Her attention was pulled suddenly from the mayor’s face by the sight of….was that……?
> 
> Sweet Jesus, it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while since I updated. Ok, this chapter covers more bondage, masturbation, desk sex, and female ejaculation, some of which I believe has been requested.
> 
> It also covers the following prompt request: "My, that looks like a sturdy desk. Be a shame if no one "tested" it, Sheriff."

_Thwack_

Emma restlessly bounced a small rubber ball against the wall, absently catching it when it came back to her. She had been sitting with her feet up on her desk for the past 2 hours mindlessly playing with the ball she found in her desk.

_Thwack_

The job of Sheriff of Storybrooke was something of a double-edged sword. There were weeks she barely had time to breathe as monsters invaded the town or spells ran awry, but there were also long stretches of time when small town life carried on in its daily routine with absolutely nothing of note happening.

They were smack dab in the middle of one of those stretches and Emma had to admit that she was officially bored.

_Thwack_

It had been nearly 3 weeks since Regina had allowed her to read the first entry of her journal. Since that evening, she had waited breathlessly for the laptop to make another appearance, but so far it had remained safely hidden out of sight. Their sex life was still full and rich, but while she knew how incredibly lucky she was, she would give her next paycheck for another glimpse.

_Thwack_

“Our tax dollars hard at work, I see.”

The ball slipped from her grasp at the sound of the silky-smooth voice and her legs came down from her desk with a thud. Heart pounding, she turned to see Regina leaned up against her doorway, sporting her trademark smirk, blazer casually slung over one shoulder.

Her eyes slowly traveled up and down the mayor, appreciating the care Regina took in all the small details of her appearance. She looked impeccable and oh, so very delicious with her perfectly styled hair and makeup. Her attention was pulled suddenly from the mayor’s face by the sight of….was that……?

Sweet Jesus, it was.

A black leather laptop bag was hanging from her shoulder in the place where her purse normally would be. Her heart stopped for a moment as she tried to steady her breathing. She glanced up at her girlfriend wondering if her desire was visible on her face.

Regina chuckled to herself as she waited patiently by the door. The exact moment Emma’s brain processed what was in her bag was obvious. There were many things she loved about Emma, but her complete inability to hide her arousal had to be one of her favorites.

Emma shivered with excitement as the possibilities danced through her mind. She forced her thoughts back to the moment at hand.

“How can I help you, Madame Mayor?” she asked, ice in her voice.

A delicious shiver ran down the Mayor’s spine at the sound of the cold response that told her that her lover was willing to play. She strode in, setting the bag casually down on the desk. She watched as Emma’s eye remained glued to the bag even as she walked away and left it there.

“We need to talk about what happened in my home the other night,” she said slowly.

“What is there to talk about?” Emma asked, pulling her eyes from the bag at last. There was a teasing lilt in her voice that infuriated the Mayor as she recalled the indignity of that night.

“Miss Swan, your behavior that night was reprehensible, and I am afraid I cannot allow that to go unpunished.”

There was a pause as Emma considered the situation. Playing this game in their home was one thing, but this was her workplace. More to the point, it was her father’s workplace and while he was out on patrol right now, she knew he was liable to come back at any point.

She told herself to relax, that surely Regina had frozen the townspeople or put a protection spell up on the door. But even as she had the thought, she could see the shadows of people as they walked around the building she shared with the courthouse. Court was in session today and she knew for a fact that there were at least three minor traffic offenses on the docket.

Glancing at Regina, she walked over to the door. It was locked, but there were too many people that had the key for that to be safe. She tested the door briefly but did not feel the tingle of any magic. She looked back at the Mayor whose face gave nothing away.

Just what sort of game was she playing, anyway?

“Miss Swan,” The hiss of Regina’s whisper in her ear erased all coherent thoughts from her mind. She groaned as she turned to face her. She leaned in for a kiss, but Regina avoided her lips and instead brushed her mouth against the shell of her ear, causing her entire body to shudder.

_Ah, what the hell. They could be quick._

She reached up and tangled her fingers in the Mayor’s hair. A wicked smile crossed Regina’s face when she realized she had her right where she wanted her. Roughly, she pulled Emma’s hand away from her hair, turning her back on her as she walked to the desk and sat down. Mindlessly, Emma followed.

“Sit on the desk,” Regina ordered. Emma obeyed, although she wanted to protest, to try and take control as she had the other night. Something told her it wasn’t going to be quite that easy this time. Regina leaned forward and unbuttoned Emma’s uniform shirt, then rid her of it altogether. The bra was next to go, leaving Emma topless on the desk.

The Mayor leaned in and pressed a small kiss to her neck, exploring the sensitive area with her tongue. Gently, she pulled Emma to a standing position and turned her around to face the desk so she could continue her movements on the back of her neck. Distracted as she was by Regina’s machinations, Emma was caught by surprise when she heard a familiar snap. The cold sensation around her wrist confirmed what she had suspected.

“What the hell, Regina?”

“I did say this was your punishment, dear,” she purred. “Did I not?”

“You can’t do this! Anyone could walk in.” Despite her protests, she could feel the heat in her stomach creep its way downward.

“As I recall, Miss Swan, you threatened to leave me bound and helpless for my worst enemies to discover.” She leaned forward and ran the palm of her hand across Emma’s back, reaching it around to grab a breast.

“That’s…oh god….different,” she bit out as Regina’s hand stroked around her nipple. “That was…in your……yes, right _there_ …..house. I’m a city official…Shit!” she hissed as Regina’s finger pinched her nipple at last.

“I think we both know that election was a sham. Still, I am not as cruel as you.” Her hand continued its relentless work, rolling and pinching Emma’s nipple without stop. “I won’t leave you in this state. Just say the word and I will release you from the handcuffs.”

“What’s the catch?” The question ended on a gasp as Regina switched to the other breast lavishing it with the same attention.

“No catch, dear. We will both just confirm what I already know.” Abruptly, her hand pulled back. “You are no match for me.”

Emma’s eyes narrowed. “I can take anything you dish out, Madame Mayor.”

“I am so thrilled to hear it, Sheriff. In that case, we can begin.”

She pulled the chair as close to the drawer that Emma was handcuffed to as the desk would allow it to go and pushed Emma down in it. Then, she backed up and began to get remove her blouse. “Your punishment is simple, Miss Swan. You wanted to watch me lose control. You wanted to hear me beg. You cannot begin to fathom how humiliating that was for me.”

Emma swallowed. “I…is that what you want from me?”

“Oh no, dear. You see, I already know that I can make you lose control. I have the evidence right in front of me as we speak.” Sure enough, Emma was trembling already, and the shaking got worse with the sound of Regina’s voice. “No, what I want to see is if you can _keep_ in control.”

“What do yo-“ Her voice was cut off by Regina’s hand on her mouth.

“You are going to stay right there. And you will not make a sound. Is that understood?”

Emma nodded.

“Not. A. Single. Sound.” She was done taking her shirt of by then and began to remove her bra, watching as Emma’s eyes bugged out in her head. “If you fail, I will unlock your handcuffs and we will be done for the day.”

Her head was twisted back as she reached for her bra clasp and she did not bother to turn back around to see if Emma agreed. She knew she had her.

“For starters Sheriff, you don’t have to do a thing. Just watch.”

Topless now, she began to play with her own nipples as Emma’s mouth dropped open. Unconsciously, the blonde licked her lips as Regina’s fingers kneaded and stroked her breasts, making soft noises as she went.

“That feels so good, Miss Swan,” she said. “My breasts are so sensitive, you know. In fact, if you were touching them right now, I am certain you would be able to make me come.”

She watched as Emma opened her mouth to speak, then abruptly closed it again with a snap.

“Very good. You learn quickly.”

Emma smiled faintly at her as her fingers continued their work.

“Were you about to ask to touch them? You want to make me come undone at your hands again?”

Emma looked so eager that Regina could not help but laugh. “Perhaps later, Sheriff. We will see if you earn it.”

She reached down and slid her pants down her legs, stepping out of them, one leg at a time. Standing in front of Emma in just her black panties and stockings, she leaned forward and hissed in her ear, “You enjoy watching me come undone?” A tongue flicked in Emma’s ear causing her whole body to shudder. “Then go ahead and watch.” She toyed with the elastic of her panties with one finger, enjoying the sensation of the rest of her hand resting on the outside of the fabric. Pulling them down slowly, she stared Emma right in the eyes as she began to circle her clit with her index finger.

Hissing with pleasure as she slid 2 fingers into her opening, she continued to work on. Her eyes fluttered closed in pleasure, but just before they did, she could see Emma’s gaze drop to her sex and her tongue unconsciously poke out and lick her lips.

 _‘Not too fast now,’_ she reminded herself. She wouldn’t normally subject herself to this much teasing at her own hands but catching a glimpse of Emma’s face reminded her that it was worth the sweet torture she was putting herself through.

She slipped her fingers out slowly, stifling a groan as she did. Slowly she raised her fingers to her mouth, watching as Emma’s eyes followed them up. She took note of the desperation in her gaze and ever so slowly, sucked her arousal off of one of her fingers. She watched as Emma closed her eyes briefly to regain control of her breathing as she helplessly stared at her remaining finger.

“What’s wrong, dear?” She moved forward and put her hand directly under the blonde’s nose. Emma’s nostrils flared for a second as she took in the scent of her arousal. “Did you want a taste as well?” Emma nodded eagerly.

“Very well. Open up.” Emma opened her mouth and Regina placed her soaked index finger inside. Eagerly, Emma sucked, and Regina could feel the sensations shoot straight down to her already oversensitive clit.

“Good?” she asked, and Emma barely stifled a whimper in response.

So far, the Sheriff had done well in remaining silent, but Regina was far from done. She stood in between Emma and the desk and reached for her bag. She allowed to her hips to sway in front of Emma’s face as she bent over, searching through it.

“Now, where did I put that?” she murmured as she emptied the contents of her laptop bag on to the desk. Emma watched as she pulled the laptop out, setting it down absently. Then she reached in and pulled out a small silver vibrator. She turned it over in her palm before setting it down next to the computer.

“We’ll come back to that,” she said. Pretending to think it over, she snapped her fingers suddenly as though in remembrance.

“I remember now. Excuse me dear,” she said leaning forward past the Sheriff to reach for her blazer that she had slung over the chair. She made sure that her breasts brushed Emma’s as she reached forward, allowing their nipples to make contact with each other. She allowed herself a brief smile over the blonde’s shoulder when she felt how hard her nipples were.

“Here we go,” she said, reaching into the pocket and pulling out a black dildo.

Emma watched as the Mayor returned to earlier actions of swirling her finger around her clit. She strained against the handcuff as she watched the brunette play with herself.

 _‘A bit faster, baby’_ she thought. _‘Come on, let me see you.’_ She toyed with the idea of asking Regina if she could take over, suddenly wanting nothing more than to see her come in front of her eyes but feared the repercussions if she spoke.

Regina said nothing as she teased her own entrance with the toy. She could see the blonde hold her breath, waiting for her to push it in.

_‘Push it. All the way in, I need to see it go all the way in.’_ She bit back a moan as she imagined what Regina’s face would look like when the toy finally filled her.

“Do you want to see me fuck myself on this?” Regina asked. The sudden vulgarity, so unlike Regina, pulled her out of her thoughts, and she answered without thinking.

“Yes!” she gasped before promptly clapping her free hand over her mouth. Instantly, the dildo was pulled back and the Mayor’s head snapped up.

“That’s strike one, Miss Swan. _Don’t_ make me gag you.”

Emma nodded in eager compliance, but the scowl remained on Regina’s face. “That was incredibly rude, interrupting me like that just as I was about to enjoy the feeling of this cock inside of me.”

 _‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please just put it back where it was.’_ She hoped the pleading was not evident in her eyes, but she was certain the Mayor could see how aroused she was. She was still dressed from the waist down, but her panties were now uncomfortably wet, and she hadn’t even really been touched yet.

She watched as Regina moved in front of her and leaned her hips on the desk. She spread her legs wide and pushed the dildo back in. Emma’s breath caught as she watched the look of pleasure come over her lover’s face. She clenched her fists as she fought not to reach forward with her free hand to help her along. Regina’s body was doing a small shudder with each pump of the toy and she was mesmerized by the sight as Regina found her rhythm.

 _‘Fuck it,’_ she thought and moved her hand forward to grab Regina’s breast. Regina’s breath came out in a quick gasp as she felt Emma pinch her nipple. She knew she should stop the blonde, but she was far too close.

The ability to touch Regina distracted her from some of frustration, but she was still feeling the need to wiggle around in her chair and clench her thighs together to relieve some of the tension building up in her core. Without warning, Regina’s breath was in her ear again and as her whole body shook, she desperately fought back a moan.

“I’m close, Emma,” Regina hissed. “Would you like to watch me come?”

Emma did not dare to respond at all. Regina allowed a slow smile to spread across her face before she pushed the toy further in, letting it hit that spot inside of her that she knew so well. Her head fell back as she felt the white-hot sensations rush through her. Deliberately, she let out a moan knowing the sound of her voice as she came would drive the blonde crazy.

“Oh God!” she gasped as it overtook her at last. The sheriff watched her ever move, mouth open, tongue ferociously licking at her lips as she watched Regina rock her hips frantically as she rode out her orgasm.

Regina pulled the toy from inside her and slowly licked it clean, before setting it down on the desk in front of Emma.

“Well, I’m satisfied,” she said. “I’ll be going now, Sheriff. The key is in your desk drawer.” She walked around the desk towards her clothes and bent down to pick them up.

_3….2….1_

“Wait!”

She bit back her smirk as she whirled around to face the sheriff again. “Strike 2, Miss Swan. You won’t get another one.”

The look on her lover’s face had her breaking out in her heartiest Evil Queen cackle.

“Oh, come on Miss Swan. I said I wanted to punish you, not kill you.”

Emma looked furious. Regina’s laughter died and the scowl returned to her face.

“I would lose the attitude, Sheriff or I really will leave.”

Emma put on her best contrite face and Regina relaxed. “Stand up,” she ordered, and Emma complied. Regina sat down in the seat Emma just occupied and leaned back.

“Pull your pants down.”

_‘Bossy, bossy.’_

As if she could read her thoughts, Regina snapped, “Don’t make me say it again!” and Emma instantly pulled her pants as far down as the handcuffs would allow her to.

“Now underwear.” She allowed herself a satisfied smile as her gaze slowly traveled up and down the blonde’s now nearly naked form. She stood and pressed a kiss to Emma’s shoulder before pushing her back down on the chair.

“Enjoy this sight, Miss Swan. It is not one you will get the opportunity to see often.” With that, she knelt down and pulled Emma’s clothes all the way off. Emma’s eyes bugged at the sight. Regina was not kidding. Even when they weren’t playing, Regina was not one to get on her knees often.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Regina’s tongue slowly making its way up her calf towards the back of her knee. When it made it there, she it around the sensitive skin, and placed feather light kisses on her inner thighs.

“Mmmph,” Emma tried desperately to stifle her groan as the kisses reached the apex of her thighs. She was trying to comply with Regina’s orders, but staying quiet was becoming more difficult the longer she kept up the teasing.

Her breath caught as Regina’s mouth reached where it had been threatening to go, but instead of settling in, she removed it to start the process over ago with the other leg.

_‘Fuck. This is torture!’_

Regina once again made it to the apex of Emma’s thighs, but once again instead of settling in between her legs, she gave her slit one light lick, causing her to gasp. Then, she stood back up and sat down carefully on Emma’s lap.

Emma’s hips jerked as she felt Regina’s core settle directly above her own. Feeling Regina’s arousal against her own wetness overwhelmed her and she frantically shoved her mouth against the brunette’s in a deep kiss, hoping it would swallow the sound of her moan.

“Now, now, Miss Swan,” Regina teased against their joined lips. “We both know that is cheating.” Still, she allowed the kiss to continue for a bit longer to give her lover the chance to regain control of her voice. Then, she broke the kiss to lower her mouth to her breasts.

“I will only allow that one time. You may regret using it so soon.” With that, she pulled the nipple of Emma’s right breast in her mouth and sucked vigorously.

 _‘Fuuuck,’._ Emma had never come before just from having her breasts sucked, but it was starting to feel like that record was going to be broken today. Regina mercilessly sucked and licked, switching from one breast to the other and all Emma could do was hope that she would soon take pity and move her attention to where she really needed it.

Regina grinned and stood up. Pulling Emma to her feet, she roughly turned her around and bent her over the desk. “My, that looks like a very sturdy desk. Be a shame if no one tested it out, Sheriff.”

 _‘A damn shame, indeed.’_ Emma agreed. Regina shoved two fingers inside of her. Clearly, she had decided the time for teasing was done. She pumped them hard, letting her thumb rest on her clit. She rubbed tight circles around the sensitive nub and watched as Emma’s breathing got harder and faster and much, much, louder.

“Come for me, Sheriff,” she commanded, twisting her fingers inside of her and Emma did, with a strangled gasp against the fist she had shoved into her mouth to keep herself silent

 _‘Not good enough,’_ Regina thought. She released the handcuff with a snap of her finger.

“Up,” she ordered before Emma could come down from her high. She lifted her up on the desk and spread her legs as far apart as they would go. Roughly, she pushed her tongue against Emma’s entrance as she rubbed hard at her clit.

Emma could feel the pressure building as Regina’s tongue pushed further and further into her. She rocked her hips hard against the pressure and Regina pushed her tongue still further inside, trying to reach that spot inside of her girlfriend that she knew would release the white-hot pleasure Emma craved.

With a stifled cry, Emma’s body seized hard. Shockwaves of pleasure rushed through her and it felt like it may never stop. Mercilessly, Regina continued to assault her with her tongue, not removing her mouth until Emma stopped moving.

 _‘I wonder if she can do one more,’_ Regina thought and before Emma could stop her, she pushed two fingers back inside. A look of panic came over the blonde as she shook her head frantically.

‘ _I can’t! I can’t!’_ She reached up a hand to pull Regina’s hand away from her, but Regina shook it off. Her façade broke as she smiled encouragement at her lover.

“One more, sweetheart,” she said, and the endearment seemed to convince her. Or perhaps it was the feeling of Regina’s fingers inside of her rubbing her inner walls that convinced her. Either way, she was climbing again, and her hands came up to tangle in Regina’s hair as she rocked her hips automatically in rhythm of Regina’s non-stop pumping.

This time, Regina added a third finger, and it added a sensation that Emma had never felt before. It felt as though Regina’s third finger wasn’t just stimulating her g-spot, but actually reaching around it in a way that raised inexplicable sensations.

 _‘What the hell is that?!’_ Emma frantically wondered as Regina’s fingers hit that spot over and over again. The pressure building up inside of her felt unbearable and she began to panic and fight the feeling.

Regina saw the look on her face and instantly grabbed her hand with her free one. “It’s ok,” she reassured her. “Just let go.”

Emma did not look convinced, but Regina looked her right in the eyes. “Trust me, Emma” and with a scream, Emma surrendered to the feeling.

It felt like it would never end as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Liquid spilled out from inside of her, gushing out on Regina’s hands and all over the desk.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry!” Regina just laughed at her.

“Please, dear. Do not apologize for something I consider one of my greatest accomplishments.”

Part of Emma wondered if she should be embarrassed, but Regina was looking at her with such affection and pride that she decided to let it go. Still, she didn’t particularly want to look at the mess, so with a wave of her hand, she made it disappear.

“So, I guess I couldn’t be quiet, after all.”

“Trust me, dear. There was never any chance I was going to stop until you screamed.”

Emma laughed and pulled Regina into a hug. “You’re terrible.”

“You love me.”

“Yeah, I really, really do. So, can I….” she gestured towards the laptop.

Regina shook her head. “Seriously? I was driving this time. Trust me it was spot on.”

“I know. I just like to read it. Makes me hot.” She put on her best pleading face and Regina gave in.

“All right. Get dressed, then I’ll give you five minutes to read before I release the spell.”

Emma looked up from buttons on her shirt with snap. “What spell?”

Regina snorted. “You didn’t think I would do this without a spell to make sure we weren’t interrupted, did you? I still have a reputation in this town, unlike you that was willing to throw yours away for a quickie in the office.”

“Regina, I checked the door. There was no spell on it.”

“Of course not, dear. The spell was on the outer door to the building. 2 spells actually. A protection spell on the door and a mind scrambling spell on the building to keep people from remembering why they wanted to enter in the first place.”

“Regina, there are people in the building already!” she said with a scowl.

“Are there?” Regina snapped her fingers and the door to Emma’s office flew open to reveal the shadows Emma had seen earlier. She groaned at the sight.

“Holograms? Really, Regina?” She snatched up her rubber ball and threw it at Regina who ducked as she laughed harder than Emma had ever seen her laugh before.

“I swear, you are going to pay for this.”

Regina sobered up and finished dressing with a wave of her arm.

“I look forward to it, Miss Swan.” With that she was gone, leaving Emma alone with thoughts of revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Emma is up next, followed by something else entirely that was not requested, but that I really want to write. Anyone that has a scenario (preferably season 1) that would make Regina dream of Daddy Emma, please speak up! I am thinking the night after Emma saves her life in the fire, but I am not sure.
> 
> I promise the next update won't take a month!


	4. Entry 3: Sister, You Have No Idea What I'm Capable of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unconsciously, her mind went back to the last time she had taken a chainsaw to the apple tree. Regina had been so furious, but oh sexy, and so many things had changed that day. The way the mayor had stormed out, eyes blazing, and chest heaving had left Emma aching in ways she had never experienced before. She lost count of the number of times she brought herself to climax thinking about the way Regina had gotten right up in her face and yelled at her.
> 
> Hang on a second.
> 
> A wicked smirk crossed her face as the possibility entered her mind. She ran over to the window to see the apple tree in all its glory in the backyard. Sure enough, hanging from one of the branches was a black laptop bag.
> 
> Her eyes lit up and her body reacted instinctively. It was entirely possible that she would never again be able to see a black laptop bag without feeling an ache between her legs and wetness in her core.
> 
> ‘A problem for another day,’ she thought. Right now, she needed to go upstairs for a very important wardrobe change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, the much requested Daddy Emma chapter. It includes some mild age play (mostly just in how they address each other), spanking and Magic Penis.
> 
> I must confess, Daddy kink is not really my thing, so I struggled a bit, but I am pretty happy with the outcome.
> 
> I would love to promise that it won't be that long until the next chapter, but I think we all remember that I said the same thing last chapter, so....yeah. I'm not going to bother with promises.

If there was one thing that Emma knew about living at the mansion, it was that there was a place for everything.

Decorative towels, for example, were stored in the upstairs linen closet until they were used. Putting them in the downstairs linen closet with the regular towels would make Regina’s eye twitch. Emma didn’t always know the correct place for every single item, but she had learned early on to ask rather than guess.

It was therefore something of a surprise when she arrived home from work one day to find a chainsaw on the kitchen table. Power tools went in the garage.

An explanation came in the way of a note propped up against the chainsaw.

_Emma,_

_The gardener is out sick and the apple tree in the yard needs to be trimmed. Would you be a dear and take care of that for me? I will be home in time for dinner._

_Regina_

She read the note a few times, trying to decipher it. Regina wanted her to trim her precious tree….with a _chainsaw_? It made no sense at all.

Unconsciously, her mind went back to the last time she had taken a chainsaw to the apple tree. Regina had been so furious, but oh sexy, and so many things had changed that day. The way the mayor had stormed out, eyes blazing, and chest heaving had left Emma aching in ways she had never experienced before. She lost count of the number of times she brought herself to climax thinking about the way Regina had gotten right up in her face and yelled at her.

Hang on a second.

A wicked smirk crossed her face as the possibility entered her mind. She ran over to the window to see the apple tree in all its glory in the backyard. Sure enough, hanging from one of the branches was a black laptop bag.

Her eyes lit up and her body reacted instinctively. It was entirely possible that she would never again be able to see a black laptop bag without feeling an ache between her legs and wetness in her core.

 _‘A problem for another day_ ,’ she thought. Right now, she needed to go upstairs for a very important wardrobe change.

\----------------------------------------------------

Regina watched in delight from the window in the study as her girlfriend strode outside holding the chainsaw. Her thighs clenched together without her permission as she took in the confident stride, the way Emma’s hips swayed back and forth as she purposefully walked towards the tree.

Eyes widening, she licked her lips when she saw the outfit that now adorned Emma’s body. She took a moment to look upwards and wonder specifically which deity had created tight jeans and form fitting tank tops. _‘Eros, probably,’_ she mused silently. The Greek God of lust had to be responsible for this. And he probably did so with just the sort of body in mind that she was now blessed to see.

Determined to wait a few minutes after she heard the saw power up, she forced her eyes back to the computer, before losing the battle with herself when she noticed Emma bend over to start the tool. There was no way she was going to be able to hold off any longer and thankfully she didn’t have to as the saw roared to life and the sound of it reached her open window.

‘ _Showtime,’_ she thought with satisfaction as she fixed the scowl on her face and ran out to the backyard.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Picking apples.” Emma had to congratulate herself on how calm her voice sounded. Regina looked amazing, but more than that, she was turning out to be one hell of an actress. She looked genuinely furious and if Emma had not seen the bag hanging from one of the branches on the tree, there would have been no indication that they were playing and there was no real reason to be scared right now.

“You’re out of your mind!”

Emma had fantasized so many times about just this moment and it was a good thing too or she would have no memory of what her next line was supposed to be.

“No, _you_ are if you think a shoddy frame job is going to get rid of me. Come after me one more time and I am coming for the rest of this tree.”

Regina’s eyes flashed, but even her impressive acting skills were not enough to disguise the lust in them. Emma grinned.

“Because, Sister, you have no idea what _I’m_ capable of.”

She turned to walk away, wondering where this was going next. She was halfway across the yard when she heard it.

“Show me, then.”

The voice was quiet, but there was no mistaking the words.

“Excuse me?” She whirled around, eyes narrowing as she took in the brunette still looking at her apple tree.

Regina looked up slowly to meet Emma’s gaze, the glare in her eyes gone and replaced by something almost….shy.

“Show me what you’re capable of.” She swallowed and warred with herself for a moment before finishing her sentence. “Daddy.”

Moment of truth. This was either about to get insanely hot or extremely awkward. Unable to hold the blonde’s gaze, she waited with bated breath for a response.

When she didn’t get one, she dared to look up and saw Emma’s face. She was frozen with her mouth hanging open, leading her to drop her gaze again.

 _‘Say something,_ ’ she begged silently. She was one second from calling the whole thing off when Emma grabbed her hand. Holding her in place, she waved her arm to place a cloaking spell around the yard. The magic instantly spread around them and despite her nerves, Regina grinned.

Emma could feel literally everything stop at the look on Regina’s face and the words that came out of her mouth. She honestly couldn’t tell if the look on her girlfriend’s face right now was an act designed to play up her role of the shy submissive or if she was genuinely nervous. Either way, she was more than willing to walk all the way through the door Regina had just cracked open. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

She cleared her throat, knowing her voice was about to come out gruff with lust. “What did you say to me, baby girl?”

The nerves faded immediately. She blinked her eyes innocently at Emma and smiled coyly.

“I want to know what you are going to do to me.” She fixed her eyes on the ground and the sight of it went straight between Emma’s legs.

“Do you think you can handle hearing all the things I want to do to that pretty little body of yours?”

Regina bit her lip and looked up at Emma shyly. “I think so, Daddy.”

“All right then, Gina,” she said, wondering how Regina would respond to the nickname. When she heard no protest, she continued. “Come here like a good girl and let me tell you.”

A switch flipped inside of her, one that she had been waiting for since the night Emma had called her good girl when she was bound on the couch a few weeks earlier. Suddenly, she wanted nothing more in the world than to prove she could be Emma’s good girl.

Though Emma could see her girlfriend try to hide it, there was no way to conceal the joy that spread over her face. Emma was clearly meant to be the dominant in this situation, but she was having a difficult time controlling the softness in her heart at the sight.

“Come here,” she repeated softly.

Regina complied and stood in front of her, eyes open and earnest. “What do you want me to do?” she asked and Emma all but melted.

“Up against the tree,” she whispered, pushing Regina backwards towards the apple tree. She grabbed both of Regina’s hands and held them over her head.

“You’re going to stay right there up against that tree that you are so proud of, while I worship every inch of that beautiful body you love to flaunt in my face.”

She leaned in to kiss her, first softly, then with more passion as the ache between her legs grew. She moved her lips to Regina’s throat, reveling in the shudder that overtook her body as she whispered in her ear.

“I’m going to touch every single bit of skin that I can see,” she continued, snapping her fingers to rid Regina of her dress, leaving her only in her bra and panties. She grinned as Regina’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“Something you want to say to me, baby girl?”

Frantically, Regina shook her head. “N-no, Daddy.”

‘ _Stuttering already,’_ she thought. ‘ _This is going to be fun.’_

“That’s what I thought,” she said. “Now, I am going to move my hands. Do you know what you need to do?”

Wordlessly, Regina stared back at her.

“You are going to leave your hands above your head while I touch you.” She placed a feather light kiss on spot where Regina’s neck met her shoulder. “And taste you,” she said, bringing her mouth down to her jaw. “And love you,” she added, blowing gently on the wet spot on Regina’s throat.

Regina swallowed hard, watching as Emma lowered her mouth down to her collarbone.

“Do _not_ move those hands an inch, baby girl, or I will have to-“

Her voice was cut off by Regina’s frantic whimper. “You’ll have to what?”

A wicked grin crossed her face as she let her fingertips run gently down Regina’s arms and leaned in close to whisper in her ear. “I’ll have to punish you.”

A desperate moan escaped her lips. This was one entry in her journal that she had almost been too embarrassed to go back and read. In her wildest imagination, she could never have dreamed that she would one day share this particular fantasy with someone else.

She remembered the day clearly. Emma had cut down the branches of her tree and she had been so fucking furious. Not because of the tree, she knew she could fix that. But because someone had dared to enter her space, challenge her authority, and stare her down with absolutely no fear in their eyes.

Oh yeah. And had looked fucking _amazing_ while doing so.

That night, she had come in her sleep, something that was almost unheard of for her. She had vivid dreams all the time, sure. That had been the point of starting the journal in the first place. But normally, she woke up in mid scene and had to bring herself to orgasm before she could even think about going back to sleep.

That night had been different. She had dreamed of Emma’s flexing muscles as she worked the chainsaw, the sheen of sweat on her brow, the careless smirk on her face when she left her yard and she had dreamed just those words dropping from the blonde’s lips.

 _“I’ll have to punish you,”_ Dream Emma had said as she reached for her belt, causing her to wake up next to Graham, of all people, breathing hard and barely stifling her scream.

Not even Maleficent, in all her impressive dragon glory, had ever caused that desire to wake up in her.

“Am I making myself clear, baby girl?”

Emma’s voice brought her solidly back to the present and she nodded, not trusting her voice.

“Answer me!” Emma’s voice boomed. She jumped slightly as her voice came out in a squeak.

“No Daddy. I mean, yes, Daddy. I mean, no, I won’t move them.” She could feel her face turn red as she struggled for the right words.

Emma didn’t even try to hide her smirk. “Good girl,” she answered lightly, pretending not to notice the way her girlfriend’s face lit up again.

Regina closed her eyes when she felt Emma’s fingers begin to skim the inside of her raised wrists. Her heels had been discarded along with her dress and it caused Emma to tower over her in a way that filled her with an odd mixture of feeling intimidated and safe all at the same time. Another whimper escaped her lips when Emma’s light touch reached the crook of her elbow before gliding down her shoulders and towards the sides of her body.

She couldn’t help the squirm when Emma’s fingertips grazed down her ribcage, but impressively she kept her arms up. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, though, and Emma took notice.

“Are you ticklish, baby girl?” she asked wickedly, causing Regina’s gaze to drop again.

“A little,” she confessed. Emma could sense that answer wasn’t entirely honest, but further exploration ran the risk of killing the mood entirely, so with another quick graze of Regina’s ribs, she moved further south.

Regina’s breath caught when Emma stopped at her hips and she had to work to make sure she didn’t squeeze her legs together. She could do this, could remain still and be Emma’s good girl, but _fuck_ it was rough when she drew out the anticipation like that.

She stood there waiting breathlessly for the moment when Emma would at last reach her thighs and forced them to remain open, waiting for the first touch of her fingers in the place she needed her most.

Instead of fulfilling that wish, though, Emma returned her attention to her upper body and slowly dipped her head forward to capture one breast in her mouth. ‘ _Oh god,’_ she thought, hips rocking forward against her will. Lost in the sensations, her hands began to lower down without her realizing what she was doing.

Instantly, Emma’s hand came up and smacked her thigh. It was light, nothing more than a swat, but a gasp escaped her anyway and her eyes grew huge. Noting the reaction, an evil smile spread across Emma’s face.

“What did I tell you about behaving yourself, baby girl?” she demanded. Her tone, along with the slight sting on her thigh, was almost enough to make her come apart right on the spot, but she was determined to prove to Emma that she could follow her instructions.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. It won’t happen again,” she promised.

“Make sure it doesn’t,” Emma replied. “Or I’ll have to punish you.”

‘ _God, stop_ saying _that,’_ she begged silently. She hadn’t anticipated this, hadn’t thought that Emma saying the exact words she had said in her dream would make her fall apart this quickly.

“Unless of course, that’s what you want,” Emma continued. “Is that it, Gina? Do you want Daddy to spank you?” Nothing could have prepared her for the Regina’s reaction to her words. Color flooded her face and she stared firmly down at the ground, but her body was betraying her apparent shyness. Her breathing suddenly came much more quickly and the liquid in between her thighs began to drip out down her legs. For the first time, she squeezed her legs together.

“No, of course not, Daddy.”

“Regina….”

She squeezed her eyes shut. “Yes?”

“Do you think that lying makes you a good girl?” As she awaited the answer, her attention returned to Regina’s breasts, kneading and stroking one as she swirled her tongue around the other.

“N-no,” she managed to stutter out. She wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment that had her so tongue tied or if it was the distraction of whatever Emma was doing to her breasts, but either way she couldn’t form a thought.

“No, baby girl. It doesn’t. So why don’t you tell me the truth, hmm?”

Regina tried to answer, but Emma’s hands were skimming down her downwards again, this time lightly petting her inner thighs. Her mouth remained on her breasts, alternating between licking slow circles around her nipples and gently nipping on the tips. _‘Fuck, I can’t think. This is torture.’_

“Yes,” was all she could muster. ‘ _Why wont she let me_ think?’

Emma laughed softly and removed her mouth from Regina’s breast. “Yes, what?”

She swallowed and forced herself to look Emma in the eye. “Yes, Daddy. Spank me.” She cringed inwardly at how cheesy that sounded.

The line was straight out of a bad porno flick and under any other circumstance Emma would have been laughing her ass off. But the look in Regina’s wide eyes, blinking behind her long dark lashes and the flush in her cheeks somehow made laughter the farthest thing from her mind. She groaned loudly at the words instead and dropped her hands.

“Turn around,” she hissed. Regina instantly complied, turning to face the tree and Emma positioned her so that her arms were wrapped around the tree and her hips jutted out.

“Bend over a little,” she ordered. Again, Regina complied without a word. She planted her feet flat against the ground and shook in anticipation.

“Shhh, baby girl. It’s ok, I got you.” She kneaded Regina’s ass, delighting in the way her girlfriend shuddered at the feeling. “You tell me if this gets to be too much, all right?”

Regina nodded. “Daddy?”

“Yes, baby girl?”

“H-how many?”

She groaned again. “Let’s start with 10, ok?” She lifted her hand and waited, enjoying the way Regina was trying desperately to keep still.

_Thwack_

“That’s one,” she whispered into Regina’s ear. She let her mouth linger for a moment near her ear and sucked gently on the lobe.

_Thwack_

This one was a bit harder and Regina hissed at the contact.

“Too much?”

Regina shook her head frantically. “Harder,” she groaned.

Emma grinned. ‘ _Well, what do you know?’_

She complied with the request and added a bit more strength to the next three blows.

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

Taking in the way Regina was trembling and the sounds she was making, she checked in.

“Halfway there, baby girl. You still with me?”

Regina nodded and Emma frowned at the gesture.

_Thwack!_

Ok, that one stung quite a bit and Regina jumped slightly.

“Answer me when I ask a question, baby girl.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy! I’m still with you.”

_Thwack_

She eased up the pressure a bit on that one and then patted her thigh comfortingly. “Good girl. Only 3 more.”

Regina suddenly turned her head. “Daddy?”

She paused with her hand raised in mid-air. “Yes?”

She blushed furiously but formed the words anyway. “Can you make these last 3 really hard?” At Emma’s surprised expression, she bit her lip. “Please?”

Emma groaned at the words. She rubbed Regina’s ass by way of preparation and raised her hand again.

_THWACK!!_

Regina moaned loudly, the sting sending sensations straight down to her clit. A slight sob escaped her which would have been concerning to Emma if she didn’t also look so blissful.

_THWACK!!_

That one landed hard on her upper thigh and Regina let out a little shriek. “Oh, _God!”_

“You like that?”

She nodded furiously, hips rocking and liquid spilling out onto her thighs. God, nothing had ever felt like this before and if she weren’t so far gone, she would have been amazed at herself. She had imagined this would feel good, but nothing like this. If this kept up, she was going to-

Before she had a chance to brace herself for the last one, it landed directly on the upper part of her ass, harder than any of the ones that preceded it.

_THWACK!!!!!_

Her legs buckled and she would have fallen to the ground had Emma not grabbed her and lowered her down onto her back gently. She parted Regina’s thighs and stroked a hand between them.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” She looked up at Emma, half scared and half anticipating what she would do next.

“You’re soaking wet, baby girl. Did you _enjoy_ that?”

“No, of course not!”

Emma roughly pushed 2 fingers inside of Regina, drawing a sharp cry from deep in her throat. She wiggled them a bit and pulled them out just as abruptly and waved them under Regina’s nose.

“Oh really? Taste this and try to tell me you didn’t enjoy it.”

Regina poked her tongue out and took a tentative lick of Emma’s fingers. Encouraged by the noise that Emma made in response, she swirled her tongue around them more vigorously and finally pulled them into her mouth to suck.

Emma groaned loudly and suddenly Regina wanted nothing more than to cause her to keep making that sound.

“Let me make it up to you, Daddy,” she whispered, causing Emma to sit up straight.

“How?”

“Let me do something we will both enjoy.”

Completely lost at her meaning, Emma just looked at her.

“Stand up,” Regina said softly. Once Emma had reached her full height, Regina put her hand out so Emma could help her stand as well.

“What are you doing?”

She responded only by saying, “If this is not ok, you need to tell me immediately.”

She waved her hand and Emma looked down in shock as….

Wait.

What was that?

Was that…

Holy shit. It was.

Awed, she looked at Regina who was staring at her anxiously. “You ok?”

Too stunned to reply, she looked down at the penis that was now hanging out in all its glory in her crotch.

“Talk to me, Emma. Is this ok?”

Instead of responding, she kissed her. “Tell me what you want, Gina”

She looked at her breathlessly, trying to look at her face instead of the cock hanging between her legs.

“I want to please you, Daddy. Will you let me make you happy?”

Words completely stolen now, Emma just nodded and watched in amazement as Regina knelt down between her legs. It was always a treat when Regina knelt for her especially because it was so rare. One of the best parts of the games that they had started playing recently was discovering that Regina secretly loved doing some of the things she had always assumed the brunette was too proud to do.

When the first taste of Regina’s tongue as it licked the tip of her new penis hit her system it was like a shockwave of pleasure. This was so different than anything she had ever experienced before. She knew Regina was taking it slow and she couldn’t say she didn’t appreciate it, but truthfully if she didn’t pick up the pace pretty soon, she was going to be in serious trouble.

She wondered how to convey that, but as it turned out, she didn’t have to. Regina was looking up at her with a wicked smirk on her face as though she knew perfectly well what she was doing to her. She kept swirling her tongue around and around, watching as Emma’s hips began to rock unconsciously. Emma tried to adjust to the new sensations, but suddenly without warning Regina took the whole thing in her mouth and gave it a hard suck.

She gasped and could barely stifle her scream, watching in amazement as Regina sucked again and again. Her eyes never broke contact and the look on her face was pure contentment as she pulled the appendage deeper into her throat with each suck.

Emma closed her eyes against the feeling. Nothing could have prepared her for this new level of sensations. She wasn’t exactly a novice when it came to experimenting in the bedroom, but nothing in her entire life ever felt as good as Regina fucking Mills on her knees sucking her off.

‘ _It doesn’t get any better than this,’_ she thought nonsensically, but as the fates would have it, Regina was determined to prove her wrong yet again. She reached up and cupped her balls as she sucked, letting her fingers tickle gently. When she removed her mouth to blow gently on the wet area near the shaft as her fingers continued to stroke, Emma almost came apart on the spot.

_‘Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.’_

Regina’s mouth returned to take her inside again and her eyes flew open wide. With a mighty shift of will power, she pulled the brunette’s head back.

“Stop, baby girl.”

She pulled back instantly, concerned. “Did I do something wrong?”

She stifled a groan. “No. You are doing something very, very right. But I’m going to come if you keep doing that.”

Her eyes widened in understanding and she nodded eagerly. She pushed her head forward again until Emma tried to protest again.

“I want us to….together…please baby girl,” she tried to explain what she wanted, but honestly she was just too close at this point.

“Let me make you feel good,” Regina repeated, voice pleading. “Let me love you, Daddy.”

Fuck. There was just no way to say no to that. She nodded once and Regina eagerly returned to her task. A few hard sucks later and Emma knew she was done for. She tried to pull back one last time, afraid of hurting her girlfriend, but Regina held her hips in place. She looked up at Emma with mischievous eyes and sucked deeper than before. Her message entered Emma’s brain as easily as if she had used words to say it.

_‘Come for me, Daddy,’_

With a mighty shout, she emptied into Regina’s throat, watching in amazement as she swallowed without even a hint of disgust. Regina leaned back on her heels and if Emma wasn’t already completely in love with her, it would have happened at the sight of her elegantly wiping the corners of her mouth while grinning wickedly.

‘ _This woman is one in a million.’_ The thought was interrupted by Regina’s voice.

“Is that a present for me?” Her snicker made Emma’s eyes snap up, then follow Regina’s gaze down to her own crotch.

What the hell?

It was growing hard again, without any stimulation.

Admittedly, Emma was not exactly an expert in penis, but she was fairly certain it was not normal for it to do _that._

Huh. ‘ _The wonders of magic,’_ she thought and pushed Regina gently onto her back.

“All for you, baby girl. But not just yet.”

Emma resumed the attention to Regina’s breasts from earlier and Regina shook her head helplessly. _‘Not this again,’_ she thought. She had nearly come from this treatment earlier and now after all the other playing they had done, she didn’t stand a chance.

“Don’t tease me,” she begged. She wanted to feel Emma inside of her more than anything. The thought of waiting all this time only to come from the way Emma was playing with her was excruciating.

Emma didn’t respond, just moved her lips downward until she reached the apex of her thighs. She gave her clit the gentlest lick, enjoying the way Regina trembled in concentration as she tried to hold on.

“Tell me what you want, baby girl.”

“I want more! Please, I need more!”

Emma shook her head and continued her ministrations. “Not good enough, Gina. Tell me what you really want.”

Despite everything they had shared that afternoon, shyness robbed her voice. She knew what she wanted, and she knew what Emma wanted her to say, but she just wasn’t sure that she could.

“Regina,” Emma said warningly as she slipped a finger inside of her. She clenched desperately around the single digit. Emma moved it slowly around and gave her clit a casual flick with another finger.

“Oh _God!”_

“Just tell me what you really want, Gina.” _Flick._

She shook her head and tried to gesture towards Emma’s crotch.

“Tell me,” she insisted. _Flick_

“Please, Daddy. I can’t take it anymore.”

“Then _tell_ me, baby girl.” This time she gave a few quick flicks in succession and Regina gave in.

“Your cock, Daddy!” she screamed. “I want you to fuck me with your cock!”

Instantly, Emma removed her hand and Regina whimpered at the feeling of loss.

“Shh, baby girl. I got you.”

She lowered herself slowly inside of Regina and instantly felt her walls clench around her. She hissed slightly, suddenly afraid that she was going to come again before she had a chance to take care of her girlfriend.

“Yes!” Regina gasped as she was filled at last. “Thank you,” she sobbed nonsensically.

Emma couldn’t help her chuckle at that. Somewhere in her brain, something told Regina that she should act as though she were offended by it, but god, right now she couldn’t think about it.

“Please. I’m so close,” she begged. Emma nodded and picked up the pace. A few hard pumps later and Regina was screaming her name just as she felt herself lose control again. Blindly she reached for Regina’s hands as she pushed harder and further inside of her. With one final shout, Regina pulled Emma’s head down and kissed her just as the orgasm overtook them both.

“I love you,” she said with that final gasp of sanity and then finally breathing hard Emma rolled off her. They lay there by each other gasping until Emma laughed and gestured at her hips.

“So, as much fun as Junior has been, I think I prefer my original equipment.”

Regina chuckled and waved her hand, making the penis disappear. “As do I, Miss Swan. Still, a bit of variety is surely a good thing, every now and again.”

“Agreed.” She rolled over and tried not to look at the laptop bag. Regina followed her glance and winced.

“Would it be ok if you didn’t read this particular entry?” she asked quietly, looking anywhere but Emma’s face.

Emma frowned in confusion. “Of course, but is everything ok?”

“I’m embarrassed,” she said. Her confession was met with a raised eyebrow and a silent request for an explanation. “Maybe that’s not the right word. I’m just feeling oddly…shy.”

“Not normally your style,” Emma said lightly.

“No. I suppose I am just being silly, feeling shy after what we just did. Go ahead and read it if you like.”

Emma magicked their clothes back on to them and reached up to pick 2 apples of the tree. Offering one to Regina, she sat on the ground and pulled her girlfriend close to her. “Nah. I’m good.”

“Really?”

“Regina, of course.” She shook her head in amazement. “Do you honestly think that I don’t know what a big deal it is that you are sharing all this with me?”

She put her arm around Regina and smiled at the look of wonder on her face. “We’ve known each other for 10 years and we’ve been a lot of different things to each other during that time, right?”

Regina nodded and waited for her to continue. “Pretty much the only thing that has been consistent all that time is how private you are. Like, stupidly private,” she tacked on at the end, making Regina laugh.

She stroked her cheek for a moment. “I know what a gift I’ve been given here. I’m not gonna do anything that might mess it up.”

Regina cleared her throat. “I should probably get back to work,” she said, beginning to stand up. Emma reached for her hand and gently pulled her back down.

“Stay?” she asked simply.

Regina sat back down and let her girlfriend hold her. “For a while, I suppose,” she replied, cuddling close and accepting the kiss Emma offered.

Neither one of them made it back to work that afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is something that has not been requested (that I have seen, anyway) but it is something that I really want to write. There are plenty of requests in the cue that I am intending to get to after that, but I am still absolutely open to more.

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter following will be an entry from the journal. I have plenty of ideas, but I am open to suggestions. Anything you want to read about that is so filthy it can only be conceived in the subconscious of an Ex-Evil Queen? Add it in the comments and I will see what I can do about filling the request.


End file.
